Tainted Skin
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: He was such a pretty boy, it was time someone put him in his place. After all, he was the Otogi Ryuuji, he had to be good 'fun'. Noncon, Yaoi, Gore, Death, Language.


Contains somewhat graphic gore, please be warned, read, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soft light from the ajar door flooded into the room. Lying on the bed was a naked male, his soft flesh stained with a pink tint from alcohol consumption. Obsidian hair, still slightly hard from the over-use of styling products, had wild unrestrained pieces of bangs covering the male's vivid emerald eyes, that were glancing cautiously around the unfamiliar room. He noticed that the room was bare of anything besides the bed that he was on and a side table that held a lamp, a cloth, a hand-held mirror, and a metal object; what the object was, however, the male couldn't figure out as the light from the door wasn't enough to reveal it to him. In the corner of room were his clothes, folded and orderly giving clues that the person who kidnapped him was something of a neat freak.<p>

_'Kidnapped! I know I'm gorgeous but kidnapping is so not sexy.' _The narcissistic male thought, reaching to flip his hair out of his eye. _'Bound too, huh? Oh well, this is nothing new, when she comes into the room I'll say a few sweet words and she'll let me go.' _As he was deep in thought, the source of his faint light opened to its full extent, shadowing the features of the figure that stood in the doorway. _'Alright, time to get to work.'_

"Hey, babe, could you untie these ropes? It's going to be hard to admire a pretty little thing like you properly if I'm all tied up." A giggle was heard at his words. _'Giggling, that's a bad sign.' _

"Otogi Ryuuji, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to tie you up if I wasn't going to be serious about it." A soft, friendly, indistinguishable voice stated as the person shut the door, causing the room to go completely dark. The only sounds that Otogi could hear were his breathing and the soft shuffling of the feet that slowly got closer to him.

"Really, toots, bondage doesn't seem like something for a porcelain doll like you." _'Soften up you dumb broad and let me go!'_

"Babe? Doll? If you could see me right now you wouldn't be saying _those_ kinds of words to me." The owner of the voice said as they climbed onto the bed and straddled Otogi. The body grinding into him reveled that it was, in fact, a male that had kidnapped him. "You never have before."

"Who do you think you are? No one does this to Otogi Ryuuji, you jealous prick!" _'That little fucker, if it was a chick I'd let her go with a spanking, but this sick fuck is male.' _He cringed internally at the thought. One of the many publicized things about Otogi was his sexual orientation. He was straight as an arrow and _liked_ it that way.

"You'd like to think that I'm doing this because I'm jealous. You wish that is was something as simple as that."

"What the hell do you want, fag?"

"Awww, what happen to the sweet talk? Realized I wasn't one of your stalker fan girls, did you? It's a shame that you're _such_ a pretty boy."

"Tch, why is that?" He barked. He didn't like being taunted. _He_ was the famous Otogi Ryuuji for crying out loud! And the laughter he received from the one on top of him was starting to piss him off.

"Because…" The one on top of Otogi leaned over him, lips ghosting over his face as they moved closer to whisper into his ear, "I'm going to mar your _pretty_ _little_ _body_ all up. _Doll._" The voice took a short pause with each word said.

"What!"

"I'm going to make you look just as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Awww, you _poor_ baby. Confused?" The voice mocked, its owner's accent lilting the words like a macabre song. "Good," another giggle was heard, "don't worry, you'll see who I am before I'm done. But for now I need to blind you while I work on," a heavy pause, as though the owner of the voice was thinking of the right words, "perfecting you."

The body on top of Otogi shifted so the only contact they had was the straddling of his waist. Grabbing the cloth on the table the body lifted Otogi's head and forced it around his eyes, making the already dark room feel like the deepest pits of Primal Chaos.

"Pick a number between one and six, _cupcake_." The voice said once again mocking Otogi's usage of 'sweet' words.

"Fuck off!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, not yet, that comes later." The figure flicked Otogi's nose as he 'tsk'ed him. "For now I want you to pick a number! If you don't I will, and it can possibly be much _worse_."

"…Six."_'I'll play along for now but once he let's go of me I'll make him pay, no one does this to me and get away with it!' _

"Wonderful!" The voice above chirped cheerfully. "That's what I would have picked! Now, it's time to get started, and remember, words from _you,_" his voice laced with disgust to emphasize just how they felt about him "are useless to me. _Love_."

Light filled the room as the lamp was turned on; Otogi was barely able to see the outline of the person above him through the makeshift blindfold. A sharp, cold burn was the next sensation to rear its ugly head on his body. It felt like he had been thrown into a deep snowdrift without clothes and wet. What happened next could only be described as a slick, stinging, sharpness that elicited a rush of liquid warmth from the path of the frozen fire.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, you piece of shit?" he exclaimed from the slight pain he was feeling.

"Making you pretty of course." Another sharp nick, parallel to the first went across his chest, followed by two more above and below. It seemed to Otogi as if the male above him was carving a shape into him.

"Stop this right now, fag! If it's money you want I can give it to you, I can't have you damaging my body! I do have an image to keep up." An uncomfortable silence followed Otogi's bargaining pleas before the body above him erupted into a fit of giggles that escalated into a full on, somewhat familiar, maniacal laugh. _'Just who the hell is this little fucker? I know I've heard that laughter before.' _He thought to himself.

"I'm not after your money, you silly _little_ man. I'm after…" the body above paused in his actions in thought before continuing to speak "well, I guess you could say that I am after…entertainment of sorts."

"ENTERTAINMENT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHO THE FU-AHHGH" Otogi's rant was cut off as the now assumed blade was stabbed deep into his shoulder. He bit his lip to stifle the rest of his screams of pain.

"Stop your bitching. The more you bitch, the more I do to you. Understand me?"

"FUCK YOU, FREAK!" _'I will not take this from him, when I get out of here I'm going to make the little fucker beg for his pathetic life.'_

"Oh dear! You're _really_ going to wish you hadn't said that to me. I was going to leave your face alone, but now…. I guess I'm going to have to make it pretty too! What fun!" Otogi moved his body around trying to get out of the bindings, or get the one above him off. He didn't want him to do anything to his face. That was Otogi's goldmine! "Now, now, you only brought this upon yourself." The body above twisted out the weapon that was lodged within Otogi, slowly, oh so slowly, as to increase the pain, turning it into sweet agony. Otogi could feel drops of his own blood fall on to his body from the edge as the one carrying the blade brought it towards his forehead. "Feel free to scream."

Slowly the edge of the weapon made small cuts onto his face, starting at the bottom and heading upwards toward his forehead. It was beginning to make Otogi believe that it was only going to be a small marring of his skin, but then the one above him retraced over the markings with the blade, etching them into his skin deep enough to scar. Through the pain he couldn't make out what was being carved into him. It was a word, though, that much he was certain of. After what seemed like hours, maybe even days, and countless silent screams, the carver stopped his work and removed the blade from his forehead; blood dripped down his face from both the wound and the edge of the weapon.

"God, your blood is breathtaking," a pause in the dripping of the blood was heard "as well as delicious."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _'Was that sick fuck actually TASTING his blood?'_

"You're lucky I want you to have your tongue, because your mouthing off is _really_ starting to annoy me."

"Annoy you? You're fucking kidding me right? You kidnap me, tie me up, and then mar my face and you complain about me being ANNOYING!"

"Would you like to see your face?" The body above asked, ignoring Otogi's second rant of the night.

"…"

"Ahh, now you're silent. It matters not; I'll show you your new face. It's quite wonderful now, crimson really is your color. I'm almost done with your chest as well, isn't that lovely?"

"…"

"Well, your silence isn't _exactly_ what I'm wanting though; I want more of your screams. And your sugary-sweet blood." Otogi continued to hold his tongue from his captor. He didn't want to lose this game with him. It was impressive to the captor that his captive managed to hold in his screams when six holes, each about the size of an American penny, were carved into his chest. Impressive, but it wouldn't change his plans, by the end of the night he would hear a _scream_, and if things continued the way they were, it would only be a matter of moments before he heard a _delicious_ one.

While placing the blade back and exchanging it for the mirror he took the time to duck his head to taste the blood of his captive again. This time directly from the source of the coveted liquid. He felt the body below him shiver as he scraped his teeth along the edge of the aggravated flesh. _-Hmmm interesting. I'm going to have to test this new discovery out before I finish with him-. _

"Are you ready to see your new face?" He questioned, not really expecting an answer, and not receiving one either. Holding the mirror in front of his face with one hand, he pulled down the blindfold, allowing his captive to see his face for the first time since he was kidnapped.

"You like?" he asked again, receiving a scream from Otogi in return. "Ahhh, there goes that scream I wanted." He purred, getting pure pleasure from his captive's pain.

"Wha-what? My-my… my beautiful face! You _ruined_ it! My face, _oh_ _God_!" Otogi sobbed while continuing to ramble, he was _nothing_ now that his pretty face had been ruined. He had several gashes and cuts on his face as well as three deliberate markings. There were two horizontal lines on each side of his cheek, mimicking a cat's whiskers. Under his left eye, there were carvings like his eye makeup; but what affected Otogi the most was the word carved onto his forehead. Four letters marked his face. U-G-L-Y. Ugly. He was made ugly.

Angling the mirror downward, while still covering his face, the captive allowed Otogi to see the work done on his chest. It was a die, a six sided die with the number six in the front. Each line was parallel with its opposite in an almost expert precision. There were several other minor cuts that surrounded the die, free of blood. It was clear that whoever had kidnapped him had a way with knives.

"J-just who the hell are you?" Otogi asked again, his cockiness absent from his voice for the first time since he realized what a 'gift from God' he was.

"Aww, you still don't know who I am? How sad! I would have thought that my hair would have given it away." The male mirror holder said in a flirtatious tone.

For the first time in his life Otogi looked away from his refection. He focused instead on the male on top of him. He was wearing a short black silk robe, and had pale skin. It seemed that all the blood and screams from Otogi had given him an erection. His chest had several triangular scars on it. The hand that was holding onto the mirror had a circular scar on it, as if something sharp had stabbed its way through his flesh. There was also a scar on the muscle tissue on his bicep, evident that he had been attacked with a weapon of some sort. The last thing Otogi noticed was his captor's hair. It was white and went down pass his neck. He knew of only one person who had that hair color and length.

"Ryou?" he questioned. It couldn't be anyone else, and it couldn't be the spirit of the ring, he had been taken care of years ago.

"Of course." Ryou giggled as he moved the mirror from his face and placed it onto the stand by the bed. "Who else would it be?" he cocked his head to the side like a confused animal and smiled.

"Wha-why?" Otogi asked him.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ryou waved his finger back and forth "No answers until I'm done, and I'm not anywhere close to finished yet."

"What more could you possibly do to me, you prick?"

"Did you know that the contact of teeth against your flesh causes you to shiver?" He grinned manically.

"What the _fuck_ does that have to do with anything?"_'When I get out of here, I'm going to kill this fucker for destroying my beautiful face.'_

"Let's play a little game, Otogi, _dear._" He chirped, a huge smile plastered on his face, but his eyes clearly stated that the 'game' was going to happen no matter what. "If I am able to give you an erection, I get to have more fun with you… _but_ if you are able to keep yourself limp and boring I'll let you go and you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"Ugh, no! That's disgusting! I refuse!" Otogi protested.

"Well fine then," Ryou pouted, "I thought that it would be nice of me to give you a chance at freedom… oh well, I'll just do it anyway!" He clapped his hands and then shifted in his seating to allow himself better access.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF M-"Otogi's protest was interrupted by a backhanded-slap across his face.

"That is enough out of you, young man! I will _not_ have you disturbing my fun!" Ryou mocked him before grabbing the cloth that he used as a blindfold. "I'm going to have to gag you so you can stop distracting me it seems." He shoved the bulk of the cloth deep into his mouth, and allowed the excess to hang from his mouth. "There that's so much better. Now… where to begin? Hmmm, decisions, decisions… I know! I think that I will start with that slim neck of yours."

Slithering out of his robe and tossing it to the ground, Ryou approached Otogi's neck and softly nibbled below his earlobe. Working his way down Otogi's throat, Ryou was awarded with more shivers from his body. Smirking, Ryou bit hard on the exposed flesh, drawing more life giving elixir from him. They both moaned in time with each other. Ryou shivered from the taste of blood, Otogi from the pleasurable pain the biting was causing him. Even through the gag he could be heard. Glancing down at the member, Ryou was pleased to see an erection forming. Deciding to take it up a notch, the captor moved down his captive and slowly started to tease his nipples. Licking and sucking before finally nipping and biting, he worked both of them to perfect hardness. Each nip caused Otogi's member to become more aroused, and each taste of blood caused Ryou's to grow as well. Moving even further south, he was greeted with a fully formed erection.

"It looks like I win, pretty-boy." Ryou giggled again, sounding sweet like an angel. "I get to play with you more, and then finish you off. Isn't that great?" Otogi mumbled a clear 'no' from under the gag but Ryou chose to ignore it. After all, he did win the game. "Now to collect my prize! Let's see… if you bleed _too_ much more you'll pass out on me and that won't be any fun." Ryou pouted and flicked his captive's erection. "I know, I can take care of these and you all. At. The. Same. Time." Ryou started to nip around the tender flesh of the erection before taking two of his fingers and shoving them deep into Otogi's shoulder wound. "That doesn't mean I can't still use a little of your blood." He chirped at him, and then laughed at the disgusted look on Otogi's blood-stained and marked face. Taking his blood covered fingers he slowly moved them up and down the member of his captive, coating it in a crimson blush. Ryou couldn't help but moan in delight as the blood covered organ. It, by far, was the most attractive thing on his captive; after all you couldn't put unnatural cosmetics and plastic on a penis. "Now for the fun part!

Ryou moved up and aligned his entrance with the other member and Otogi started to struggle even more, he did _not_ want to have sex with a male; it was against every fiber of his once gorgeous body. Being as swift as he could, and holding onto the erection, he lowered himself onto it, forcing it to brush against his prostate. He let out a moan filled with pain and lust, while Otogi just groaned in pain and humiliation. It was impossible for him to hate this completely; his damned body was going to betray him. _'Damnit! I do __**not**__ want to get off on this fag!' _Otogi protested more in his head as Ryou started to bounce up and down on his dick. I felt too good for his body to ignore; he let out a loud moan through the gag as his captor made an especially pleasurable thrust.

Going faster, Ryou took his fingers and placed it into the wound again this time taking the blood to his mouth, licking some of it while taking the rest to lube his erection. Stroking in time with his thrust his moan every time he managed to hit his prostate. Clenching his rectum muscles, to increase the pleasure for his captive, he let out another moan. Otogi was also begrudgingly moaning, he was just so close to his release and once that happened…

Feeling himself close and by the labored breathing of the one below him, he knew he was also close. Moving his upper body close to Otogi, he brought his mouth to the exposed flesh of the neck, distracting his captive with nips and small bites. While still bouncing, Ryou reached for the knife with his free hand. Any second now they would climax, he had to be quick if he wanted to end this in an eruption of fluids. Clenching the knife, he bit hard on the flesh causing another bite wound. He moved his upper body up and gave another harsh bounce. Then he took the knife and plunged it into Otogi's chest right as the captive was about to climax, causing him to release a blood-curdling scream. The blood loss mixed with the wound to his heart killed his captive almost immediately; forcing the body to discharge into the captor. Ryou let out a loud moan as he reached his climax, falling over the bloodied corpse, with a smile on his face. Ryou couldn't help but to wonder if he should go after a pretty boy CEO next. After all, they always had the tastiest blood, and sport.

* * *

><p>This was a request from my friend who wanted a minorshipping. She wanted<p>

-**Ryou top, Biting fetish-Duke, Knives,Phrase "Pretty-boy", Blood Fetish- Ryou, Non-Con-**

I twisted her words a bit, Ryou still topped just not in the 'topping' way XD. I really enjoyed writing this, it was fun and I hope you like it! Also I do take request from time so if you want something written check my profile for information about it. I have one slot open as the moment.

Anyway, feed a starving fangirl a review?

~Darth Mudkip

Also if you see any errors could you please tell me so I can fix them :3


End file.
